modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jackie Marone
Jacqueline "Jackie" Marone Knight – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Jackie wcielała się Lesley-Anne Down, w latach 2003–2012. Charakterystyka Massimo i Deacon (2003–2004) Jackie pojawia się w roku 2003, jako Jackie Payne, matka rannego kapitana, Dominicka Payne'a. Jackie mówi do nieprzytomnego syna, że jeśli umrze, odejdzie jako Marone. Szybko wychodzi na jaw, że w przeszłości, Massimo i Jackie mieli romans. Na dodatek, Marone zgubił rodzinny sygnet, który Jackie podarowała Nickowi. Podczas spotkania po latach, Jacqueline jest rozzłoszczona, gdyż Massimo oświadcza jej, że wiele kobiet chciało go nabrać metodą "na dziecko" i wyłudzić od niego pieniądze. Wściekła Jackie oświadczyła, że Nick nie jest synem Marone'a i podarła czek pieniężny. Jak się dowiadujemy, po romansie z Massimem, wyszła za mąż za kapitana Franka Payne'a. Podczas wspólnego lotu z Massimem, prawda wyszła na jaw – Dominick jest synem Massima. W tym samym roku, Jacqueline poznała Erica Forrestera. Była nim oczarowana. Forrester i Marone walczyli o kobietę, ale ona wybrała ojca swojego syna i w listopadzie 2003 roku, oboje wzięli ślub. Eric się jednak nie poddawał i walczył o kobietę, czym doprowadził Massima do wściekłości. Marone jednak oświadczył żonie, że ufa jej. Ślub Massima i Jackie przerwała Sally, która obwieściła wszystkim, że Brooke jest w ciąży. Ojcem jest Ridge lub Nick, z którym Brooke zdradziła męża. Badania DNA jednoznacznie wskazują Nicka. Jednak w 2004 roku, dr Paxson, która przeprowadzała test, zostaje poinformowana, że mogła zajść pomyłka w laboratorium – test trzeba powtórzyć, gdyż wynik jest niepewny. Dr Paxson poinformowała o wszystkim zrozpaczoną Jackie, a następnie pojechała do Brooke. Niestety, zginęła po drodze. Jacqueline postanowiła nikomu nie wspominać o wątpliwościach dr Paxson, gdyż to mogłoby przekreślić plany macierzyńskie Dominicka. Jedyną osobą poza Jackie, która o wszystkim wiedziała, była Caitlin Ramirez. Pech chciał, że ich wspólną rozmowę podsłuchał Deacon Sharpe. Oświadczył żonie Massima, że ma powiedzieć o wszystkim Brooke, albo on to zrobi. Kobiecie udaje się przekonać go, by nikomu nic nie mówił, ale on w zamian żąda, aby Massimo go zatrudnił i dał mu szansę wykazania się w pracy. Niestety, Massimo kategorycznie odmawia. Jackie nic nie może na to poradzić. Deacon zapowiada jej, że powie Brooke prawdę, ale w końcu rezygnuje z tego. Kobietę zaczynają dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia i zwierza się Sharpe'owi. Deacon próbuje z nią flirtować, ale zostaje odrzucony. Mężczyzna proponuje, żeby sami powtórzyli test. Jackie musi tylko wyrwać Nickowi włos. Wszystko się udaje i test zostaje przeprowadzony. Pod wpływem emocji, Jacqueline i Deacon uprawiają seks. Kobieta zostaje u niego na noc, a rano zręcznie tłumaczy się mężowi. Massimo jednak, pełen podejrzeń, odkrywa kłamstwo żony. Oskarża ją o romans, ale kobieta zaczyna tłumaczyć się problemami z alkoholem. Tymczasem na przyjęciu Nicka i Brooke, Massimo bierze Deacona na stronę i wyciąga broń. Okazuje się jednak, że mężczyzna chce zmusić Sharpe'a do śledzenia Jackie. Oboje więc ukrywają przed światem swój romans. Kiedy przychodzą wyniki testu, Deacon mówi swojej kochance, że ojcem dziecka jest Nick. Wkrótce jednak wyznaje jej, że ją okłamał i ojcem dziecka Brooke jest Ridge. Załamana Jacqueline postanawia wyznać synowi prawdę. Dominick jest wściekły, bo matka krzywdziła jego, Ridge'a i Brooke. Odtrąca kobietę. Massimo również wyrzuca ją z domu. Próbowała wrócić, ale Marone ponownie ją wyrzucił, obwiniając ją dodatkowo o rozpad rodziny. Jacqueline, za namową Deacona, rozwodzi się z Massimem. Wkrótce, Jackie i Deacon zostają kochankami. Nieoczekiwanie dzwoni do nich Massimo. Chce, żeby Jackie wróciła do domu. Jackie jest zdumiona, ale kiedy Nick oświadcza, że powinni zapomnieć o urazach, kobieta zrywa ze Sharpe'em. Wtedy on informuje Nicka, że matka ma kochanka i wróciła do byłego męża tylko po to, by uszczęśliwić syna. Nick konfrontuje się z matką, ale ona wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Następnie jedzie do Sharpe'a i prosi o spokój. W 2004 roku, Jackie jest obecna na pokazie "Spectra Couture". Informuje Erica, że modele są wierną kopią jego szkiców. Massimo kupuje Jackie sieć butików z ekskluzywną odzieżą. Tym gestem chce dowieść, że zapomniał o urazach z przeszłości. Wtedy, kobieta zastanawia się, czy powinna powiedzieć Massimowi o romansie z Deaconem. On namawia ją do tego. Gdy Marone poznaje prawdę, upada na podłogę. Lekarze stwierdzają udar. Być może już nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł chodzić ani mówić. Mężczyzna zostaje przewieziony do domu. Tymczasem Jackie spowiada się pastorowi ze zdrady małżeńskiej. Po powrocie do domu, Deacon przekonuje kochankę, by mógł zamieszkać w ich domu i pomógł jej w opiece nad sparaliżowanym Massimem. Podczas sprzeczki, Jackie mdleje, a lekarz przepisuje jej tabletki. Kiedy pewnego wieczoru Nick odwiedza matkę, zastaje ją z Deaconem w sypialni. Jacqueline nie ma wyjścia – przyznaje się synowi do romansu z Sharpe'm. Nick jest wściekły na matkę. Każe jej przeprosić Massima za zdradę. W tajemnicy przed matką, wywozi ojca do prywatnej kliniki. Wkrótce, Massimo ucieka ze szpitala i zjawia się w swoim domu, gdzie zastaje Deacona i Jackie. Wściekły, sięga po broń i strzela do Deacona. Broń jest jednak naładowana ślepymi nabojami. Marone twierdzi, że wrócił do domu, by ratować byłą żonę przed Sharpe'em. Jackie dowiaduje się co robił Deacon, gdy Massimo był w śpiączce. Marone pragnie rozpocząć z Jackie wszystko od nowa. Kobieta jednak wybiera Sharpe'a. Zamieszkują razem. Nick prosi matkę, by nie rozstawała się z Massimem, ale Jackie oświadcza mu, że kocha Deacona, i że Massimo zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż ona. Massimo przekazuje jej sieć butików. Kobieta mianuje kochanka wiceprezesem firmy. Eric (2004–2009) Nick postanawia pokazać matce prawdziwe oblicze Sharpe'a. Zleca swojej przyjaciółce, Paige, uwiedzenie Deacona. Plan się udaje – oboje umawiają się na kolacje. W restauracji pojawiają się też Nick i Jackie. Jego plan obraca się w gruzy, kiedy się okazuje, że Deacon i Jackie działali w zmowie, próbując zainteresować Nicka piękną Paige. Tymczasem Deacon opowiada kochance, że kiedy pił, był strasznym człowiekiem. Jackie jednak wierzy w swojego partnera. Oboje nie wiedzą, że Massimo, wykorzystując fakt alkoholizmu Sharpe'a, próbuje go zniszczyć. Niebawem, pijany Deacon jedzie do Jackie. Niedługo potem, Jackie, Sally i Thorne spotykają się w Cafe Russe, żeby omówić sprawę reklamy nowej kolekcji. Na kolacji pojawia się pijany Deacon. Nick namawia matkę, żeby rzuciła kochanka, ale Jackie twierdzi, że Deacon bardzo jej teraz potrzebuje. Jednak sam Sharpe, dla dobra wszystkich, zrywa z nią i wyjeżdża. Tymczasem Nick wyznaje matce, że zakochał się w Bridget. Jacqueline nie jest tym zachwycona. Wkrótce para zaręcza się i niedługo ma odbyć się ślub. Jackie mówi Brooke, że nie podoba jej się fakt, iż jej syn żeni się z Bridget. Stara się przekonać Brooke, żeby wyznała Nickowi uczucia, które wobec niego żywi. Gdy ślub nie dochodzi do skutku, Jackie uważa to za znak opatrzności – Nick nie powinien się z nią żenić. Uważa też powrót Taylor za szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu. Liczy na to, że Taylor zostanie z Ridge'em i że Brooke znów będzie wolna. Gdy Stephanie ma atak serca, Jackie i Brooke podejrzewają, że go sfingowała. Jacqueline uwodzi dr Marka Maclaine'a i wydobywa od niego prawdę – potwierdzenie swoich domniemań. Jacqueline wielokrotnie usiłowała doprowadzić do rozstania Bridget i Nicka, gdyż uważała, że to Brooke jest odpowiednią kobietą dla jej syna. W międzyczasie, nawiązała romans z Erykiem, który czekał na swój rozwód ze Stephanie. Niedługo potem, Eryk szykuje romantyczną kolację w domu na plaży. Dzwoni do Jackie i mówi, że ma jej do powiedzenia coś ważnego. Kobieta sądzi, że Eryk się jej oświadczy. Jedzie do FC. Tam spotyka Stephanie i triumfalnie oświadcza jej, że wkrótce zostanie panią Forrester. Kiedy jednak spotyka się z Erikiem, ten informuje ją, że ożenił się z Brooke. Kobieta jest załamana. Wkrótce jednak, Eric prosi Jackie o wybaczenie. Zostają parą, a Forrester rozwodzi się z Brooke. Niestety, umierająca Felicia, prosi swoich rodziców, by spełnili jej ostatnią wolę i wzięli ślub. Jackie jest załamana, ale Forrester obiecuje jej, że po śmierci córki, rozwiedzie się z żoną. Jednak Felicia przeżywa, a Eric rozstaje się z Jackie, gdyż chce być ze Stephanie. W 2006 roku, niespodziewanie, Jacqueline zostaje aresztowana przez FBI. Szybko okazuje się, że za aresztowaniem stoi Massimo. Mężczyzna szantażuje Nicka. Jeśli rozstanie się z Brooke, Jacqueline wyjdzie na wolność. W sądzie odbywa się rozprawa, która ma zdecydować, czy Jackie zostanie zwolniona z aresztu. Massimo twierdzi, że jest gotów zapłacić za nią kaucję w dowolnej wysokości, ale jego zeznania jeszcze bardziej pogrążają jego byłą żonę. Intryga Massima zostaje zdemaskowana i Jackie wychodzi na wolność. Poznaje ojca Brooke, Stephena. Nawiązują romans. Jackie, chcąc wzmocnić więź z Brooke, proponuje jej zarządzanie swoją siecią butików. Daje jej wolną rękę. Rozstaje się ze Stephenem, gdy ten zdradza ją z Taylor. W tym samym roku, Stephanie nieumyślnie zrzuciła Jaqueline z antresoli w jej własnym domu. Jackie przeżyła wypadek, ale Nick postawił Forresterom ultimatum – albo Stephanie pójdzie do więzienia, albo oni sprzedadzą mu "Forrester Creations". Firma długo należała do Marone'ów. Na przełomie 2006 i 2007 roku, wyszło na jaw, że Jackie była prostytutką. Aby utrzymać dom i małego synka, sypiała z marynarzami za pieniądze. Nick wybaczył matce, ale Stephanie dowiedziała się o wszystkim. Ściągnęła do miasta jednego z klientów Jackie, kapitana Kramera. Podczas pokazu FC, Stephanie publicznie wyjawiła sekret Jacqueline. W 2007 roku, firma powróciła w ręce Forresterów, gdy Eric rozwiódł się ze Stephanie. Jackie miała nadzieję na związek z Erikiem, ale on związał się już z Donną. Kobieta zerwała przyjaźń z obojgiem. Tymczasem Dominick wziął ślub z Taylor. Kobieta akceptowała nową synową, widząc, że jej syn jest szczęśliwy. W tym samym roku, Jackie kupiła od Sally jej firmę. Do jej szczęścia brakowało tylko jednego – wnuka. Gdy Taylor poczęła dziecko metodą in vitro, Jacqueline była w siódmym niebie. Gdy okazało się, że to Brooke jest biologiczną matką dziecka, Jackie namawiała Logan do powrotu do Nicka. Brooke rozbiła małżeństwo Taylor i Nicka, ale została z Ridge'em. Dominick ożenił się z Bridget, ale zdradził ją z jej ciotką, Katie. W 2009 roku, firma "Jackie M." jest na skraju bankructwa, a bank grozi przejęciem kontroli. Niespodziewanie, Rick wysyła im kolekcję Forresterów. Jackie wdrąża ją do produkcji i pod nazwą "Signature", odnoszą sukces. Kobieta chciała zatrudnić nowego projektanta. Bridget wyznała byłej teściowej, że zawsze chciała sprawdzić się w tej roli. Utrzymywały to w tajemnicy, a Bridget została tajemniczą "Madame X". Nick jednak szybko zdemaskował obie panie. Owen (2009–2012) W lutym 2009, kiedy Nick zamierzał poślubić Katie, Jackie zapragnęła, aby jej syn wrócił do Bridget. Przekonała byłą synową, aby odzyskała Marone'a i wkrótce obie przerwały ich ślub Nicka i Katie. Po krótkim czasie Dominick zrozumiał, że kocha Bridget i poślubił ją, ku zadowoleniu Jacqueline. W 2009 roku, Jackie i Stephanie zawarły rozejm. Wiedząc, że Douglas została zwolniona z FC, zatrudnia ją u siebie. Do pracy w firmie został też przyjęty Owen Knight, którego z FC zwolnił Rick. Owen i Jackie zaczęli flirtować, aż w końcu, zaręczyli się. Związku nie akceptował Nick, który uważał, że młodemu chłopakowi zależy tylko na pieniądzach. Jackie poślubiła Knighta, mimo, iż Nick próbował przerwać ślub. Jeszcze w tym samym roku, Stephanie ściągnęła do firmy Whipa Jonesa. Mężczyzna zakochał się w Jackie i próbował się z nią związać. Pocałowali się. Małżeństwo stanęło na włosku, zwłaszcza, gdy kobieta wyznała mężowi, że w przeszłości była prostytutką. W dowód miłości, skoczyła z samolotu, ze spadochronem, na którym była napisane "Kocham Cię, Owen". Para pogodziła się. Owen zapragnął mieć dziecko, ale Jackie nie podobał się ten pomysł. Początkowo chciała, aby Steffy Forrester urodziła mu potomka, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowali z dziecka. W 2010 roku, Jackie dowiaduje się, że mąż zdradził ją z jej synową, Bridget. Na dodatek, kobieta spodziewa się jego dziecka. Jacqueline wybaczyła im zdradę i ponownie stworzyli udane małżeństwo. Parę spotykają kolejne trudności wywołane głównie narodzinami Logana Knighta, synka Owena i Bridget. Jackie chce uczestniczyć w życiu dziecka, a Bridget zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż kocha Knighta. Rick chciał pomóc siostrze – uwodził Jackie, a nawet oświadczył się jej. Został jednak odrzucony. Gdy Nick dowiaduje się o zdradzie, zwalnia z Bridget i Owena. Jackie odchodzi razem z nimi. Wszyscy jednak godzą się i zostają przyjęci z powrotem. W 2011 roku, Jackie i Owen odnawiają przysięgę małżeńską. W lipcu tego samego roku, małżonkowie sprzedają swoje mieszkanie, które kupuje Steffy. Zamieszkują razem z Nickiem. Tymczasem Bill Spencer chce połączyć swoją firmę z "Jackie M. Designs" i zniszczyć Forresterów. Katie miałaby zostać dyrektorem firmy Jackie. Nick z matką zastanawiają się nad tą propozycją, lecz potem ją odrzucają. W październiku 2011 roku, do miasta powracają Logan i Bridget. Okazuje się, że Jackie wcześniej wysłała do nich Owena. Żona Knighta podejmuje ciężką decyzję – rozstaje się z mężem, by on mógł być ze swoją rodziną. Bridget i Owen wiążą się ze sobą. Eric pociesza Jackie i oboje się całują. Pocałunek widzą Ridge i Brooke. Wkrótce, Brooke rozmawia o tym z byłą teściową. Jacqueline odrzuca też propozycję Amber, która znów chciałaby u niej projektować. Odrzuca również propozycję współpracy z Billem. Wpada na inny pomysł. Zamierza poprosić Erica, by został projektantem w ich firmie. Gdy Stephanie ją wyśmiewa, Jackie wykorzystuje słabość Pameli do Nicka i prosi ją, by wykradła projekty z nowej kolekcji Erica. Siostra Stephanie zgadza się. Firma Jackie pokazuje kolekcję Forresterów. Wściekła Stephanie, policzkuje rywalkę. Jacqueline i Nick nadal wykorzystują Pam do swoich celów. Tymczasem Owen oświadcza Jackie, że za nią tęskni i wciąż chce z nią być, zwłaszcza, że rozwód nie został jeszcze sfinalizowany. Matka Nicka waha się, ale wątpliwości rozwiewają się, gdy w grę wchodzi przyszłość Logana. W lutym 2012, Bridget i Owen podejmują wspólną, ważną decyzję. Informują Brooke i Erica, że Owen nadal będzie uczestniczył w życiu Logana, ale wróci do Jackie, gdyż za nią tęskni i to z nią chce być. Jackie i Owen wracają do siebie. Przysięgają sobie wieczną miłość. Dalsze nawiązania W maju 2013, Bridget wyjawia swojej matce, że mieszka razem z Jackie i Owenem i w trójkę wychowują małego Logana. W sierpniu 2015, Bridget mówi rodzicom, że Logan spędza czas z Jackie i Owenem na kempingu. W lutym 2016, Bridget informuje Erica i Ricka, że Jackie spędza dużo czasu na podróżowaniu. Związki Jackie * Frank Payne : – byli małżeństwem, poza ekranem. * Massimo Marone : – mieli romans, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, : – byli małżeństwem (2003–2004), : – mają syna, Dominicka. * Deacon Sharpe : – mieli romans, kiedy Jackie wciąż była żoną Massima (2004–2005). * Mark Maclaine : – flirtowali (2005). * Stephen Logan : – mieli romans (2006). * Owen Knight : – są małżeństwem (2009–). * Whip Jones : – całowali się, kiedy Jackie była żoną Owena (2009). * Rick Forrester : – całowali się, kiedy Jackie była żoną Owena (2010), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (2010). * Eric Forrester : – byli zaręczeni (2005), : – dwukrotnie całowali się, kiedy Eric był mężem Stephanie (2011). Śluby Jackie Kategoria:Postacie